To Neko
by X of shadows
Summary: A random fanfiction written for Neko WARNING LEMONS AND YAOI. Chapter 4 now up! Lemon in Chap. 2.
1. Chapter 1

To Neko

White X: Yay! I am your freaky gothic yaoi fanfiction writing friend. Yep. Roku shall help but not at the moment. Next chapter maybe!

Black X: Why do we have to have that girl to help?

White X: Shut up! Roku shall help us!

Black X: No, I will not allow it!

White X: Shut up! We don't own Fruits Basket so get over it! Black X, leave me alone!

Chapter 1: The setup

Watching the sun set, she began to realize that she had no one to share this feeling with. She knew he was out there somewhere just waiting for someone like her to show up but she could never find him. 'I'll just keep searching, I guess…' she thought, her blue eyes now falling onto the illuminated lake. She hated being alone but she knew that it wouldn't last.

She stood and walked into the lake. Her black pants now were heavy and forming to her legs as her purple shirt did to her torso. She dropped to her knees and lay backwards, floating on top of the water. She let her blonde hair get into her face slightly when she dipped her head into the water. She watched the stars peek in and out of the trees as she slowly drifted by. The sound of light running water gave her a sense of warmth but also chilled her. She reached the other side of the lake and let herself wash ashore. Now she lay upon the sand letting the waves wash against her legs as she closed her eyes.

"Neko-chan, I'm glad you're home." She shut her eyes tighter although she already knew that they couldn't go any farther.

"Go away Roku. I don't want to see you."

"Neko, you have been gone for three days. Be happy I'm not scolding you."

"Well, maybe you should." There was a lengthily silence as she listened to the sound of moving sand so she was sure Roku was now sitting beside her.

"Did you find him?" Neko opened her eyes and sat up beside her cousin.

"No. I was wishing for another day to search but I made my way home instead." Roku smiled and closed her eyes.

"Maybe we weren't meant for love. Maybe only normal girls were meant for it, not girls who live with a man they don't know. Maybe it is only meant for those girls who have a home and someone to love them already to know what true love is like."

"Maybe so Roku but I'm not giving up yet." Roku nodded.

"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't and I'm glad." Neko looked at Roku. "I just want to be happy again." Neko nodded and leaned against Roku.

"Me too…" Then the girls drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Neko awoke in her bedroom. Roku carried her, she knew. She rolled over and checked her alarm clock. It was 5:45 AM, just in time to go to school. She got out of bed and went to her closet. She grabbed her school uniform and got dressed. Roku entered the room only minutes later with her uniform on. She was able to wear a boy's uniform since she didn't like skirts. Neko and Roku took their bags and left the room.

"See you later Mr. Yukimora!" The girls said together. The young college teacher smiled and waved to them as they left. The girls walked all the way to the school and were there by 6:30 AM. They sat in front of the main building and chatted a bit.

"Do you think we'll meet anyone important today? Do you think today is the day?" Neko asked. Roku shrugged.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see. Hey, someone's coming!" Neko looked to where Roku was and saw him. Or should I say, them. There were two boys coming their way, school bags in their hands. There was a girl with them and the girls recognized her immediately. She was Tohru Honda, the girl who befriended Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

"I don't want to hear it you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Stupid cat." He said. Kyo growled. Neko and Roku hid behind a tree and watched as the boys fought.

"Stop it!" Tohru yelled and accidentally jumped between them. They both collided with her, turning Kyo into a cat and Yuki into a rat. Roku and Neko gripped the tree even more and Tohru apologized over and over and took the two in her hands. She was running to a bush when they transformed back into their normal forms. Roku's nose started to bleed at the sight of a nude Yuki.

"Oh my god!" She peeped. Neko looked at her.

"They turned into animals…" Roku looked back at her.

"That's what I was 'Oh my god'ing. I mean, seeing Yuki naked is a way to get me pumped but they turned into animals when they collided with Ms. Honda." Neko nodded. She glanced around the tree again to find that the three of them where staring at them. Roku grabbed Neko's arm and ran.

"Roku-chan, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where they cannot find us! I have a feeling that we weren't supposed to see what we just saw!" Neko agreed and let Roku drag her around town. They stopped at the edge of the lake Neko was at the night before. Roku and Neko sat down and panted.

"Why… do… we… always… get… mixed in… with… some… thing… we're not… supposed to?" Neko panted.

"Not sure." Neko glanced at Roku again.

"What do you think is going to happen when Yuki, Kyo and Tohru find us?"

"Do you think they saw?" Tohru asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Who were they anyway?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked at Kyo with a look that said 'You are so stupid.'

"They are Roku and Neko. They are best friends or something like that. I don't remember if they live together or not but I know they get strait A's." Tohru answered. Yuki was still staring at the tree where the girls had just been. He walked over slowly to the tree.

"Hey Yuki, where are you going?" Kyo asked. Yuki ignored him and kept walking to the tree. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Tohru stood beside Kyo as Yuki picked up the black ribbon that fell out of Roku's hair.

"Isn't this Ms. Katsuragi's?" Tohru blinked.

"Roku's?" Kyo examined the ribbon.

"Looks like hers." Yuki looked at him.

"And how would you know it belongs to Ms. Katsuragi?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Tohru smiled. She was happy that Kyo and Yuki were concerned. She took the ribbon and put it in her pocket.

"Roku, do you think-wait, your ribbon is gone!" Roku's hand shot to her hair, which was now loose. She stroked her hair and sighed.

"They have it now, I'm sure of it. Let's return to Mr. Yukimora's house before Yuki and the others catch up with us." Neko nodded and followed her cousin. They opened the front door and Mr. Yukimora was standing in front of them.

"Girls? What are you doing home?"

"Well, we, uh, decided that we should stay here and get some things done." Roku said.

"You know that your education is very important and I don't think it would be right for you to miss school."

"Yes, we know Mr. Yukimora but we made a deal when we moved in here that we would help you keep the house in order and we just don't have enough time after school with our work and everything." Mr. Yukimora smiled.

"Alright, you win. I will see you when I get home. Have a nice day ladies." He walked past the girls and they turned around and waved as he left. When he was out of view, they ran inside and closed the door. They ran into Mr. Yukimora's study and Roku sat at his computer while Neko plopped on the carpet.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Neko said. She was about to laugh if it weren't for the stern look on Roku's face. "What's up?"

"Someone's here." The girls stood and hid in the closet.

"Hey Yuki, I think they're not here!" The girls heard Kyo say.

"Just keep looking Kyo. I'm sure I heard Neko." Tohru said. Roku glared at her cousin, who was scratching the back of her head.

"Hey Haru, you find anything yet?" Kyo called again.

"Not yet." This voice sounded close. Close as if he were in the room. Roku held her hand over Neko's mouth as Neko covered Roku's.

"I found them." The voice was as if Neko was talking to Roku. The girls looked between the small crack in the doors and a black eyeball was staring at them. The girls screamed and tumbled out of the closet. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and the other guy were standing in front of them.

"Wha..." Roku said. The other guy (Hatsuharu for you who don't know) bent down and stared them in the eyes. Roku's eyes flared at her next sight. Torhu's hair was tied up in her black ribbon.

End Chapter: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.

PREVIEW

No Preview this time!


	2. Chapter 2

X: Yay, chapter 2!

Roku: Yep. I am here to help in this chapter! Yuki-san Kawaii!

X: eh…(scoots away)

Roku: heh heh…(Sweatdrop)

X: There is a nice little lemon in this chapter so beware. MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Roku: And we don't own Fruits Basket. Wish we did though!

Chapter 2: Hatsuharu

Roku jumped up. "That's my ribbon! Give it back!" Kyo turned his head away from her.

"So what? It's just a ribbon." Roku held her hand over her heart.

"But it was my mother's ribbon. It was something she always had on and she gave it to me."

"Then ask her for another ribbon."

"She died 4 years ago when I was 12. I guess you really don't care but Tohru, may I have it back?"

"Uh sure. I was just making sure it didn't ruined or anything. I'm really sorry." Roku shook her head and took the ribbon out of Tohru's hand.

"It's alright." Neko took Roku's arm and pulled her down.

"Roku, I don't think we should stay long." She whispered in her cousin's ear. Roku nodded.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it to school before we're too late!" Roku said, taking Neko's arm and pulling her up. Neko and Roku bowed and ran out of the room. Yuki chased after them before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed Roku's arm and pushed her against the wall.

"What did you see earlier?" Roku began to shake and she could feel a cold sweat run down the back of her neck. "What did you see?"

"Yuki stop!" Tohru shouted. "Yuki! No!" Roku leaned away from Yuki. Kyo pulled on Yuki's arm.

"Yuki! You're gonna transform!" Just then, Yuki stopped. He let go of Roku and backed away.

"I…I'm sorry Ms. Katsuragi…I got ahead of myself. I apologize." Roku blinked and kept her back against the wall.

"I should be the one apologizing. I…I saw you and Kyo transform into animals and I just panicked and ran. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to see…" Yuki smiled and looked towards the floor.

Kyo and Tohru exchanged glances. Yuki seemed upset but he smiled up at Roku.

"It's perfectly alright as long as," He looked back at the others. "No one tells Akito." They nodded, knowing that they wouldn't be able to tell Shigure either (opps, Shigure hasn't been introduced yet. "). Roku grabbed Yuki's hand as the others were starting to leave.

"Yuki, I need to speak with you a moment." Yuki nodded and stopped. Neko followed Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Tohru out of the house. Yuki looked back to Roku.

"What is it Miss Katsuragi?" Roku looked away from him.

"We aren't supposed to know, are we? That you change into animals?" Yuki shook his head.

"No, you're not. But I think I can let you slide." Roku smiled. Yuki touched her hair. "I have never seen you with your hair down. It looks nice." She looked him in his deep purple eyes.

"You think so?" Her hair was normally kept in a braid and only taken out at home where it was put in a ponytail. Yuki was staring back at her.

"Yes, I do. Truly." Roku leaned closer to Yuki but he put his hands to his sides.

"Well Miss Katsuragi, this is where you live?" Roku nodded, dropping back. "You know Miss Katsuragi, I always thought you were pretty cute. I don't know why I have liked you this long but I have." Roku blinked.

"This long?" Yuki nodded then laughed.

"I guess it's kind of childish." Roku shook her head over and over.

"No, no! It's not childish! Really!" Yuki smiled and looked over the fencing. His hands began to shake and a look of sheer terror spread across his face. He began to get paler and his legs felt a little wobbly. Roku looked where he was looking to a man peeking over the fence. His black hair was short, like Yuki's, and he had blue eyes. He had a look of superiority over Yuki and simply watched him. Roku looked back from the man on the fence to Yuki, who held the same expression.

"Akito!" Yuki said. Akito smiled.

"Why, Yuki, you have come to pay me a visit." Yuki looked at Roku. "This is Sohma property that was bought by Iruka Yukimora not from this girl."

"Mister Akito, I live here with Mr. Yukimora because he has taken me and my cousin in as his daughters. If you wish us to leave, we will." Akito laughed.

"No, it is alright if you stay. Yuki, come visit me again sometime." Akito dropped off of the fence and was out of their sight.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Yuki nodded. MEOW! (Meow? Roku, what the hell are you doing saying MEOW!) He took Roku's hands and held her as close as he could, without actually touching her.

"Roku, you can't tell anyone and you must move from here. Being on Sohma property is only putting you in danger. Please…" Roku leaned closer to Yuki without touching him.

"I understand Yuki." Yuki smiled and kept himself an inch away from Roku. Roku smiled and slid her lips onto his. A smile started to form on Yuki's face but he just let himself sink into Roku's kiss. As much as it pained Roku to do so, she pulled herself away from Yuki.

"Miss Katsuragi?" Roku smiled.

"We just met Yuki. Maybe we should wait." Yuki nodded and took her hand. They walked hand–in-hand to catch up with the others. Kyo looked away from them as fast as he could and Roku smiled at Neko. She let go of Yuki and went to her cousin.

"I've found him." Neko said. Roku stopped. She was just about to say the same thing.

"Who?" Neko grinned and took Roku's arm.

"We'll see you later guys and enjoy your day." Neko said. Hatsuharu and Yuki went to the girls.

"Do you mind if we stay?" Yuki asked. Roku grinned.

"Not a problem. Tohru is okay with Kyo, right?" Tohru nodded.

"Of course! Kyo and I get along fine! Enjoy yourselves!" Roku took Yuki and Hatsuharu into the house with Neko right next to her.

"Do you think they're going to take advantage of those girls?" Kyo asked. Tohru shook her head rapidly.

"Oh of course not! Yuki and Hatsuharu would never do that!" Kyo laughed.

"Not unless he's Black Haru." Tohru nodded.

"But I don't think Roku and Neko are really capable of making him Black Haru. Let's go." Kyo and Tohru turned and walked off.

Roku and Neko led Yuki and Hatsuharu into the living room and sat them on the couch. Roku and Neko turned around to Shinoka in the doorway. They screamed and jumped back, Roku landing on Hatsuharu and Neko landing on Yuki. Shinoka laughed and smiled wildly.

"Hiya! Mesa heresies!" Shinoka laughed. Roku jumped up and her tail whipped up.

"What the hell was that?" Roku screamed. "You could have killed me!"

"Wanna try again?" Neko laughed. Roku turned around and punched her cousin.

"Shut up! She doesn't need any motivation from you!" Neko jumped up and stomped her foot.

"It was a JOKE Roku!" Roku crossed her arms.

"I don't care. It was mean." Shinoka sat between Yuki and Hatsuharu and took out her video camera.

"Muwahahaha, Roku and Neko fight part one. There will be many more volumes to come." Shinoka said. Yuki stared and started to sweat. The room was unnaturally hot.

"Shinoka! Put that damn camera away before I break it!" The hot-tempered wolf screamed. Shinoka dug her head into Hatsuharu's shoulder.

"She's being mean to me!" Hatsuharu patted her on her head.

"It's okay. I can see you're just a baka that needs attention." Shinoka peeped up.

"Yep! I'm a cute lil baka!" Yuki laughed.

"You all…" Roku turned to Yuki. "You all are so…" Roku walked over to him and put her finger to his lips.

"Don't say anymore Yuki." Yuki stared at her with wide eyes. She pulled him to his feet and held his hands.

"Roku, what are you doing?" Neko asked. Roku smiled.

"I found him Neko-chan." Neko smiled. Shinoka, oblivious to the situation, smiled as well. Hatsuharu broke the silence, (whoa, silence! That's SOOO rare!), with a laugh.

"Neko, I have something to show you but I can't show you here." Neko's nose began to bleed with the endless possibilities of what it could be. Hatsuharu took Neko to an upstairs room and closed the door.

(WARNING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, SKIP THIS NEXT PART!)

Hatsuharu sat on the bed and Neko sat on the floor in front of him. She smiled as he took her hands and pulled her on top of him. She smiled and pushed his jacket off. Hatsuharu leaned up and kissed Neko, his hands sliding around her torso trying to find the end of her shirt. She giggled and pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. He slipped his hands to her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the other side of the room. She sat on his waistline and pulled off his shirt and tossed it as well. She leaned over him and dug in her mini refrigerator. Hatsuharu smiled as she pulled out a can of whipped cream (happy now Sakura?). Hatsuharu turned Neko over so now she was on bottom and pulled off her pants. She quickly laid waste to his as well. She giggled as Hatsuharu sprayed the cream (Roku: why must I do this? X, you do this part. You're better at it! X: Fine.) all over her delicate body and ran his tongue across her flat stomach. His lips reached the center of her breasts and he left some cream on his tongue as he kissed Neko again. Neko moaned in the middle of the kiss when Hatsuharu began fingering her. She let out a scream of delight as all the muscles contracted in an orgasm. Haru took his fingers out and spread her legs as much as he could. He moved in, his lips connecting with her and her moans filling his ears with joy. She licked her lips and sat up, catching Haru off guard.

"Just because you called top doesn't mean I can't have any fun." She said. Haru smiled as Neko pushed him onto the bed again. She moved in, pressing the thighbones of Haru and she lowered herself onto the tip. Haru's breathing increased rapidly as Neko picked up her pace. (If you don't get it, you're pretty stupid so just skip the rest of the lemon.) She put one knee on each side of Haru's hips and slipped it in. She moaned as she bounced up and down, faster, harder and deeper each time. Haru took her arms and pulled himself out, flipped her over and entered her again. He thrust harder each time, Neko's breasts bouncing with the bed. Haru held her breasts in place as he thrust again and again and again. She pushed her head back as far as it would go as she moaned very loudly this time. He pulled himself out and worked his tongue into her, his feet now at the end of the bed Neko's head was. She found herself in the perfect position for a "quick snack" and pumped it, causing the cum to fall into her mouth. Naturally, she swallowed and brought to lips to it again. He turned again and began to thrust again. She moaned and screamed a few times and paused every once in a while for another orgasm to pass. By now, Haru's thrusting began to hurt but she didn't care. Only when Haru was done would she stop.

After ten more minutes of Haru's "playing", he stopped and left his finger inside her. His lips were dangerously close to her breasts as he lay besides her. They were sweaty and exhausted and Neko felt his fingers wiggling again. He pulled them out and rubbed the nipple of her breast.

"Haru…" Haru didn't look up at her, for he was busy sucking on her nipple by now.

"Hmm?" He muttered.

"Will you still love me after this?" Haru stopped and rested his arm on her stomach.

"I will always love you." Neko smiled and pushed his face back onto her breasts. All this time, Shinoka was outside the room, recording.

Roku laughed at some of the parts to the tape, Yuki's hand on her thigh.

"Wow, Haru skipped foreplay and went strait for fucking her." Roku said. Yuki laughed.

"Do you prefer foreplay?" Roku nodded. Shinoka grinned.

'More blackmail!' She thought. At the time of Neko and Haru's lemon, Shigure, Tohru and Kyo had come back. Shinoka was oddly attached to Shigure, following him around like a lost puppy. (OKAY! ROKU'S BACK!) Shigure didn't seem to mind though. Roku looked at Yuki, who was elsewhere in his mind. She tilted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Yuki-sama?" Roku peeped. Yuki looked back at her.

"Yes?" Roku shook her head.

"Stupid rat. She's worried about you!" Kyo yelled. Kyo never really seemed interested in the tape. Yuki stood, dropping Roku to the floor.

"You stupid cat. Can't you see that I know that? I'm trying to avoid her being worried."

"Then stop zoning out!"

"SHUT UP!" Shinoka yelled. Everything fell silent as Yuki and Kyo sat next to each other, oddly close. Roku was still on the ground and Shigure took notice.

"Roku," He sang out her name in his normal Shigure way. "Why are you on the floor?" Roku shook her head.

"I dropped something!" She said as an excuse. She grouped around the floor and picked up a nickel. "Here it is!" Tohru took Roku's arm.

"Come with me to get snacks?" Tohru asked. Roku nodded and let Tohru drag her into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"When Yuki got up to argue with Kyo, he knocked me to the floor. He didn't even ask if I needed help." Tohru closed her eyes.

"I couldn't imagine." Roku cocked her head to one side.

"What?"

"Loving someone you won't see much longer…"

End Chapter: I finished my chappie! I didn't want to write the lemon for two reasons, one, I suck at lemons, and two, I was too lazy to write it. YAY! I love this fanfic although most of it is spur of the moment. Oh yeah, and the part with Shinoka video taping the lemon, PAYBACK SAKURA-CHAN!

Preview:

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Kyo closed the door and locked it.

"Why? Why did you leave me once that girl came along?"

"Kyo, I love her. You didn't expect me to always be with you, did you?" Kyo held a stern look on his face.

"I did…I wanted for us to always be together so if I can't have you…no one can…"

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!

$Roku$


	3. Chapter 3

X: Yay, next chapter up quite quickly!

Roku: Yeppers. I'm very happy about our last chapter.

X: As am I, Roku. I think this one will throw you off a bit.

Roku: What do you mean?

X: You'll see. We don't own Fruits Basket, you know that, right?

Roku: Yup. We are only fans. (Holds hand over heart and sighs) BUT I OWN YUKI DAMNIT!

Chapter 3: With one last wish…

Neko and Hatsuharu sat on the couch together, Yuki across from them, his eyes on the floor. MEOW! (Again with the meow Roku!) Hatsuharu glanced from Yuki to Kyo, who was staring aimlessly out the window. He seemed lost or heartbroken. Yuki stood and walked out of the room, leaving Roku on the couch. Neko stared at her. 'Roku…?' Roku sighed lowered her head into her hands. 'Poor Roku…I guess she hasn't found him…' Roku looked at her cousin.

"Is there a reason you're staring? Is there something on my face?" Roku grabbed a mirror looked herself over. Neko shook her head again and again.

"No Roku I was just lost in thought! Nothing about you!" Roku looked back to her cousin. She smiled but Neko knew that behind that smile, Roku was shattered. Her heart was falling apart and Neko knew. Everything around her seemed to fall apart. Every time she was close to someone, they ended up getting hurt. That's why she was reluctant to get close to Yuki. Roku put the mirror down and pulled her knees to her chest. By this time, Neko and Roku were the only ones left in the room.

"Roku-chan, I'm sorry." Roku shot a glance at her.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything…"

"No, I guess it was my fault for inviting you to live with me. I was lonely and because of my selfishness, you're hurt. I didn't mean to…" Roku lowered her head into her knees.

"I love him Neko! I love him and he doesn't love me!" Roku screamed between sobs. "I love him…I love him…" She was down to a whisper now and Neko sat beside her.

"Roku…" Neko wrapped her arm around her cousin and let her cry. It was one of the rare times Roku ever broke down in front of anyone.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Kyo closed the door and locked it.

"Why? Why did you leave me once that girl came along?"

"Kyo, I love her. You didn't expect me to always be with you, did you?" Kyo held a stern look on his face.

"I did…I wanted for us to always be together so if I can't have you…no one can…"

Yuki brushed his hair back. "Kyo, you're not making any sense!" Kyo pushed Yuki onto the wall and hovered over him. Yuki leaned his head away from him. Kyo smiled.

"You know I love you…" Kyo leaned closer. "And I'm a greedy person. You will be mine." Kyo then kissed Yuki, sinking onto him. Yuki struggled to move, wiggling free eventually and running down the hall. Kyo smiled and chased after him, pushing him into the bathroom. Yuki fell over into the bathtub, his pants now wet from the leftover water on the bottom. Yuki jumped up and pushed past Kyo but Kyo was too fast. Kyo grabbed Yuki's sleeve and pulled him back into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet.

"Now, be a good boy Yuki." Kyo leaned in again, pressing his lips onto Yuki's again. Yuki didn't resist this time. Kyo smiled and pulled off. "Good. I will have you all to myself." Yuki pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as Kyo left the bathroom. Yuki ran out of the bathroom and downstairs.

He ran directly into Roku's leg, tripping and falling on top of Neko. He transformed, Neko blushing and throwing the rat across the room. Roku pushed off the ground and crashed into the coffee table as she pulled Yuki into her arms. She slid into the couch and slammed her back on the door. She screamed out as the weight of her body closed the door on her leg. Neko grabbed Roku and pulled her onto the couch. Yuki, still in his rat form, was placed on a pillow as Neko put an ice pack on Roku's leg. Shigure and Shinoka rushed into the room only to find Yuki transformed, Roku in pain and Kyo at the top of the stairs. Neko entered the room again, an ice pack in her hand.

"Roku, are you alright?" Shinoka asked. Roku smiled.

"Yeah, is Yuki alright?" Yuki nodded.

"Miss Katsuragi, thank you." Roku smiled then blushed deeply, hiding her face in a pillow as Yuki transformed back. Yuki laughed and pulled a pair of pants back on.

At 7:30 PM, everyone was leaving. The doctor, who had made a house call, said Roku had a broken ankle and shouldn't walk on it. Shigure and Shinoka left together and Kyo, Yuki and Tohru sat in the living room with them.

"I'm truly sorry about this." Yuki apologized. Roku shook her head and smiled.

"No! It's all okay! Really!" Kyo glanced at the clock.

"We should be getting back." He said. Tohru nodded. Kyo and Tohru stood but Yuki shook his head.

"Roku, Neko, would it be okay if I stayed here the night?" Neko and Roku nodded.

"Yeah, you can share Roku's room!" Neko said. Roku threw a baseball bat at her cousin.

"Shut it!" Neko laughed. Yuki smiled.

"Would it be okay if I shared your room?" Roku blushed.

"Uh, y-yeah. I wouldn't mind." Neko laughed. Roku threw a baseball at her. Yuki smiled and picked Roku up.

"Then should we be going? You need all the rest you can get." Roku blushed.

"Sure." Neko blinked. Hatsuharu was in the kitchen. He had been there since Kyo and Tohru left. He was staying whether they liked it or not. Of course, Neko didn't mind it. Yuki carried Roku up the stairs and to the last bedroom. They sat on Roku's balcony, watching the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Roku asked. Yuki smiled and put his hand under her chin.

"Yes, you are." Roku blushed deeply and shifted in her chair. Yuki smiled and kissed her. Roku wanted to resist at first because she was a little shy when it came to Yuki but she didn't care anymore. She loved him and, so she figured, he loved her as well. Neko peeked out the door that led to the balcony and grinned.

'They are so cute together!' She thought. She then walked out of the room and went to her room. Hatsuharu was making her bed.

"Uh, hi!" Haru said. Neko smiled.

"Hey there! How are you?" Haru gave her a thumb up then Neko pounced.

Yuki carried Roku back into her room and put her on her bed. He walked to the other side of the room and shut off the light. He sat in the bed next to her and smiled.

"This has been a weird day, has it not?" Roku nodded. They stared as they heard screams and moans down the hall.

"God, do they ever stop?" Roku asked, annoyed as she slid under her blankets. Yuki rested his head on his hand as he brushed Roku's bangs out of her face. "Yuki, I love you."

Yuki stopped and dropped his head onto her pillow.

"I love you too Roku." Roku turned onto her side the same time Yuki did. They smiled at each other and kissed.

Neko and Haru awoke around the same time and went downstairs together. Yuki was dressed already, eating toast.

"Morning Yuki!" Neko said. Yuki put his finger to his lips.

"Roku is still sleeping." He whispered. Neko jumped and covered her mouth.

"But we have to get to school!" She screamed. Haru smacked his hand over her mouth.

"Roku needs to sleep." He said. Yuki nodded.

"I'm getting her work for her." Yuki said. Neko nodded and sat next to Haru at the table.

"I guess that works." She said. She moved her hair as the three of them left a few minutes later.

At school, Kyo and Tohru were absent. Neko sat next to Haru and Yuki sat with them. The teacher went through role call then Yuki stopped.

"Katsuragi Neko?" Neko raised her hand. "Minamoto Ryukisha?" But before the teacher got an answer, Yuki was out the door.

"Miss Katsuragi was skipped." He muttered, running down the hall. The fan club attempted to stop him but he just ran past them. He was out the front doors of the school and was running towards the Yukimora residence. He ran through the door and up the stairs to Roku's room. He opened the door to an empty room. No bed, no Roku, no anything. Roku was gone and so was everything about her.

"Excuse me Yuki, what are you doing here?" Yuki turned around. Mr. Yukimora was standing behind him.

"Excuse me but where is Roku?" He looked confused.

"Roku? Is she you're girlfriend?" Yuki looked to the floor, unsure of what to say. "Well, she doesn't live here anymore. She was taken to live with Akito a few minutes ago. Roku doesn't have much so it was easy to clean out her room. Akito already withdrew her from that school yesterday and now she's home schooled. Is that okay?" Yuki shook his head.

"No…its not okay…Akito is going to hurt her and you let him catch his prey." Mr. Yukimora was shocked as Yuki ran past him and down the stairs. He jumped the fence and ran into the main house. He stopped when he saw Akito holding Roku's hands and holding her close. Yuki dropped his school bag.

"Akito!" Akito and Roku both looked at him.

"Ah, Yuki, nice to see you." Roku looked back to Akito.

"Akito, is he…" Yuki and Akito looked at her. "Is he a friend of yours?"

End Chapter: That chapter was shorter then I wanted it to be. Oh well. I love how I ended this chapter although some might not like the rest of the fiction from here. YAY!

Preview:

"Huh? Is Akito going to do something to Roku?" Shinoka asked. Shigure couldn't look at her.

"I think so…Akito…he fell in love with Roku and I think he might…" Shinoka took his hands.

"I understand. But why is it Roku? I mean she's my cousin! Why not anyone else! I hate it! I don't want Yuki or Roku to get hurt!" They were silent as the door opened beside them.

NeYaw! We will update soon!

#Roku and X#


	4. Chapter 4

X: Yay, my chappie!

Roku: I just put some parts in. (grins)

X: Yep. Oh well.

Roku: We don't own Fruits Basket. I will eventually though…

Chapter 4: Love from Akito

Yuki shook his head over and over again. Akito smiled and looked at Yuki.

"Yes, this is Yuki."

"Hello Snow-boy. I'm Roku." Yuki dropped to his knees.

"Akito, why? Why do you hate me? Why do you wish the worst for me?" He muttered. Akito's smile faded. He snarled and grabbed Roku by the hair. He thrust her back and forth.

"Does this woman mean more to you then I? More than your job as a member of the Sohma family?" Yuki almost lunged.

"Akito stop! You're hurting her!" Akito grinned.

"Master Akito." Both men looked at Roku. "Master Akito, if I have done anything to upset you then please let me know. I don't want to do anything to upset you and if I prevent it by knowing what upsets you, please, just tell me." Roku's eyes began to swell with tears. They were near the brink of crying but she blinked them away.

Akito let go of Roku and placed her gently on the ground.

"My apologizes Roku. I just got carried away. It is nothing you did." Yuki was astounded. Never had Akito acted like this. Never. "You know I would never hurt you intentionally. Never."

Yuki leaned away from them and memories flooded to his head about the other night. He could still feel the warmth of Roku's lips against his, the tenderness of her hands brushing his hair out of his face. Most of all, he missed her smile. It was never shown in school but when he saw it, he could sense she wanted to smile like that with him for a long time.

"Akito…what are you doing?" Akito looked at Yuki strangely.

"Snow-boy, isn't it obvious? You take care of the ones you love. You don't hurt them. You try and heal them. Have you never been in love?" Roku said. Yuki stopped breathing for a split second. His eyes widened so much then his vision blurred. He stumbled a bit then regained his balance and his hands began to shake.

"Love?" He asked. It was the only word he could get out.

"Of course. Roku and I are in love." Akito said. Yuki felt his heart skip a beat as he shook his head.

"Okay. I get it. This is all a plan. One big plan but you won't succeed Akito. You won't succeed." With that, he dashed out of the room. Roku looked back to Akito.

"Master Akito, what is the problem with Snow-boy?" Akito put his hand under her chin.

"He's just upset that he's not with you." Roku smiled. "One more thing Roku." Roku's eyes met with Akito's.

"Yes Master Akito?"

"Don't call me Master. We are lovers now. Just call me Akito." Roku smiled.

"Yes Akito."

"Huh? Is Akito going to do something to Roku?" Shinoka asked. Shigure couldn't look at her.

"I think so…Akito…he fell in love with Roku and I think he might…" Shinoka took his hands.

"I understand. But why is it Roku? I mean she's my cousin! Why not anyone else! I hate it! I don't want Yuki or Roku to get hurt!" They were silent as the door opened beside them.

"Ah Yuki, you're home." Shigure said. Yuki dropped his bag and went upstairs without even a hello.

"I guess he knows." Shinoka said. "Who wants brownies?" She put a tray of brownies on the table and smiled. Shigure laughed.

"Well, I better not let these brownies go to waste. Shinoka, would you mind being my inspiration for my novel?" Shinoka's tail flipped up.

"I would love to!" Shigure took her hand, and the brownies, to his computer room. Yuki snuck back downstairs when he heard the door close. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge noticed a pot. It had a note on it:

Leftover rice and steamed leeks. Heat them up and enjoy!

---Roku

Yuki closed the fridge and lay face first in a pillow on the couch. His eyes were closed and he gripped the pillow and curled his legs up. He gasped for air between sobs, knowing that he had to let it out now or he would never have the chance. He couldn't let it out in front of anyone before except Roku. She was willing to listen and comfort him. Everyone else just laughed and told him to suck it up. Shigure and Shinoka stood at the end of the hallway and watched Yuki's shoulder shake with each breath and the pillow darkening in color from the wetness of the pillow. Shinoka stopped Shigure from walking past or even saying anything and they walked back to the computer room.

"So much for Yuki not being hurt." Shigure whispered. Shinoka stared at the ground.

"As long as Roku is safe and not…you know… then I think there is a chance for Yuki to get better."

Neko and Hatsuharu walked home together, hand-in-hand and as close as they could without embracing. Neko was close to screaming at Hatsuharu for his hand always slipping out of hers but she resisted. At least he was trying.

"Neko. I have some good news and bad news for you." Haru said as they past the old cherry blossom tree near the lake. Neko stared at Haru.

"What?" Haru sat her down at the foot of the tree. He held a stern look on his face.

"I…I'm afraid that Akito…" Neko's eyes flared.

"Out with it already Haru!" Neko screamed. Haru closed his eyes.

"Akito is in love with Roku!" Neko stood.

"Then what's the good news? It better be pretty damn good to get me out of this mood and it better not be that you saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to that Gecko crap." Haru would have laughed but Neko's attitude told him not to. She sat down again next to Haru.

"Neko-chan…" Haru started. Neko turned her head away from him.

"How could you let that happen to her? You know how Roku is. You and the rest of your damn family are putting Roku in such danger that when she remembers…" Haru put his hand over her mouth as Kyo and Tohru walked past.

"What?" Kyo snapped. Tohru looked sad but was smiling at them.

"Just trying to figure out how a dumb ass like you could possibly be a cat." Neko said. Haru laughed as Kyo's rage overwhelmed him. Neko smirked a cocky smirk. Kyo charged at Neko and punched the tree instead of her because she jumped into the tree. Kyo jumped in the tree after her but Neko grabbed his head and slammed his face into the trunk of the tree. Tohru screamed at them to stop but they were too busy fighting to pay any mind to her.

"Get down here you coward!" Kyo yelled. Hatsuharu got up and almost hit Kyo.

"Don't waste your time with him Haru-sama. Chicken shit like him is nothing compared to me." Neko said. Haru laughed as Kyo's eyes flared. Neko jumped down from the tree and flicked her hair out of her face. "What's wrong Kyo-kun? Afraid of a little girl?" She taunted.

"Girl or not you're still stupid and I'm gonna kick your ass!" Neko faked a shake.

"Oh no! Not Kyo! Kyo is so strong that I'm afraid of fighting him!" Neko said very sarcastically. "What ever shall I do?"

"You should be saying that!" Kyo yelled and kicked Neko in the face. Neko stood, her head tilted a tiny bit and her cheek semi-red.

"That was a free shot." She said. She grabbed Kyo's leg and spun him over her head (like Kagura did in episode 4). Kyo's screams echoed in Tohru and Haru's ears as Neko slammed Kyo into the ground. Kyo jumped up immediately and pushed Neko into a tree. Kyo held her pinned to the tree while kneeing her over and over again in the stomach. Haru almost ran to save Neko but Tohru hugged him. He stood as a cow and watched them. Neko coughed blood onto Kyo's shirt, which caused him to knee her harder. Neko got her arms free and wrapped them around Kyo, transforming him into a cat then stomping her heel into his back. Kyo hissed in pain as Neko threw him into the lake.

"Wait! You cheated!" Kyo yelled.

"I use any tactics to win and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" Neko screamed. "Neko might be a nice girl but I'm not!" Haru, Tohru and Kyo stared at her. "The name is Sakura Sake! Remember it!" Haru transformed back and pulled his clothes on. Sakura turned to Haru and grabbed his shirt. "Come on Haru, I'm in the mood to fuck like jackrabbits." Sakura dragged Haru past the lake and to the house.

Roku walked around the Sohma house, dressed in Akito's robes. She somehow found her way to Hatori's room and knocked. Hatori stood and opened the door. His eyes widened as Roku smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Hatori asked.

"I am Roku Katsuragi." Hatori opened the door fully and let her in.

"You are Akito's girlfriend, are you not?" Roku nodded. "What brings you to my room?"

"I was just wandering and came across your room. I hope I'm not intruding." Hatori shook his head.

"Of course not." Roku smiled.

"I'm glad. Are you good friends with Akito?" Hatori nodded just to make Roku feel good. Roku took Hatori's hand and leaned closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked with a shaky voice.

"Hatori-sama, please don't tell Akito but I think I…" Hatori somehow seemed interested. "I think I love Snow-boy…" Akito just walked in the room as she said that.

"You…what?" Akito was very close to yelling. Roku grinned.

"You didn't let me finish, Master Akito. I was going to say I think I love Snow-boy but not as much as Master Akito. Maybe you could help me get rid of Snow-boy." Akito smiled as Roku held herself in a small hug. Akito walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. He held her close to him and spun her slightly. He dipped her and pulled her back up into a kiss. The kiss had no effect on Roku. It seemed like he was enjoying it but the spark she used to feel from Akito had vanished. She pulled away slowly and kept herself in Akito's arms. He took her to his room and sat her on the ground.

"Roku, what's the matter?" Roku smiled.

"I'm just amazed that you mean so much to me and I cannot find any way to show you how much I care." He grinned.

"Just you being here is enough for me." He said. Roku smiled and stood.

"I'm going to walk around a little longer. I'll be back soon." He nodded as Roku walked out of the room. She walked into her room and lay on her bed. She started digging through her bag then stopped when her hand hit a book. It was her old journal. She pulled it out and flipped to a blank page.

_October 20,_

_I live here with Master Akito but I can't stop thinking about Snow-boy. He seemed so nice and he seemed to know me but I think it's just because I'm Master Akito's lover. But what did he mean what he told Master Akito 'Okay. I get it. This is all a plan. One big plan but you won't succeed Akito. You won't succeed.' And then ran out of the room? I want to believe what Master Akito said about Snow-boy being jealous but somehow it feels like more then that. Still, I can't help but wonder why I feel so hollow around Master Akito and just for that brief moment with Snow-boy I felt so full. I don't know. Maybe I should stop thinking so much and just except the fact that Master Akito and I are in love. I love him, right?_

Roku closed her journal and leaned forward to put it away until it slipped. It fell on its spine and opened to a page dated 'October 17' and she read it. After reading the 5-page entry, she slammed the book shut and shoved it in her bag. She took her three bags (little bags) and ran outside with them. She ran all the way to the front porch of Mr. Yukimora's house and put her bags behind the potted plant she put there with Neko. She went back to the Sohma main house and ran into Akito's room. She had changed back into her own clothes and threw Akito's robes on the floor.

"Roku?" Akito looked surprised. Roku snarled.

"You lied to me. I never want to see you again." She said and ran out of the room. She ran to Hatori's room and dragged Hatori into his closet.

"What the-" Roku clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Hatori. Let it be known that I do love Akito but there is something more for me then being here. I tell you because you are the only one here I know. Now, tell me how to get to Shigure's house."

Neko closed her journal and hid it under her pillow. Hatsuharu had left about an hour ago and she was alone. She walked out to the porch and watered the plants. She then noticed Roku's bags behind them and brought them inside. As she was going inside, she saw someone run past the front gate. She put Roku's bags into the empty room and ran out the door. She kept running and made her way to the park where Kisa and Hiro were getting some ice cream. She kept going until she found her way to Shigure's house and barged in.

"Neko?" Shigure asked as Neko pushed her shoes off and ran up the stairs. She slammed Kyo's door open to find him sitting on his bed while putting his shirt on.

"Asshole! I know it was you! Why did you do it?" Shigure heard the commotion and made his way up the stairs. "Tell me why you told Akito!" Shigure stopped in his tracks.

"Because I love Yuki and I can't stand to see him with that Wolf-girl!" Shigure watched Neko and Kyo glare at each other but she was winning.

"Kyo, I know you hate Akito so why did you tell him that Yuki had fallen in love?"

"Love can drive you to do crazy things. In this case, I love Yuki so much that I was greedy and I told Akito about Roku so I could have Yuki to myself. Wouldn't you do the same for Hatsuharu? Wouldn't you want to keep him to yourself?"

"No. No I wouldn't. I only want Hatsuharu to be happy and if he wasn't happy with me, I would understand. You should think before you act Kyo-kun."

"That is how you and I are very different Neko." Shigure turned and went back to his computer room. He sat down and e-mailed Shinoka.

**It was Kyo who told Akito and Neko went crazy. I think that she might go after Roku. I'm worried.**

**Shigure**

He clicked send and went back to reading. After about 5 minutes, his computer dinged and he noticed e-mail from Shinoka.

**Yeah, she just might. Neko normally goes crazy about these sorts of things. The three of us are really close and well, I would probably kill Kyo but Neko probably doesn't want to ruin the moment. She'll get him later. Of course I'm worried too but I don't think you should be too worried about it. Neko probably will go after Roku, who just might be going after Yuki so ya. BTW, did you finish the brownies because I made pudding!**

**Shinoka**

Shigure raised an eyebrow. Pudding sounded good at this point. ((X: (smacks Roku upside her head) BAKA! Roku: T.T)) Neko ran down the stairs and put her shoes on. She ran out of the house and down the street where she finally met up with Roku.

"Roku!" Neko called. Roku looked back to her cousin.

"I need to find him. My journal said I would be able to ask you for help. Are you Neko?" Neko nodded. "Help me find him. Please Neko please, help me find Snow-boy!"

END CHAPTER: Yatta! Finished my chapter! Roku put in the e-mails and all the parts with Hatori (Not a huge Hatori fan although I do like him). Yeah, the next chapter is crazy. Pure insanity as it comes to the last 3 chapters. Yep, 7 chapters and we will finish this story, not counting the epilogue. No preview this time. Later!

X of Shadows


	5. Journal Entry

An excerpt from the Journal of

Sakura Neko Sake Katsuragi

October 20,

This is so horrible. Haru-sama told me about Akito and Roku but I didn't think it could be true. Roku is my cousin…I can't forgive Akito. No, if it weren't for him, Akito would have never found out. I think I know who told Akito but I hope I'm wrong. Wait, I take it back. I hope it was him so I have the chance to pound his face to dirt. Hell, I want to pound his face in. It's very entertaining. Oh well. I'll find out later.

SAME DAY

What the hell! I can feel nothing but anger because I was right on who it was. Even screwing like bunnies with Haru brings me no pleasure anymore. I have to find Roku and save her from Akito. Save her? That sounds like something out of a fairy tale but this is reality. A fairy tale is what would be great at this moment. I must save Roku from the clutches of the evil Akito and reunite her with her wonderful Prince Yuki who will sweep her off her feet on a white horse and they will ride off into the sunset while I protect the land from the likes of Akito. Heh, that would probably make more sense then this place. I have to see Shigure. Wait, I have to go to Shigure's house but that doesn't mean I have to see Shigure, only Kyo. Kyo is the bastard who told Akito. He will pay. Roku doesn't deserve to be hurt because of Kyo's own selfishness. God, the thought of it makes my blood boil. I'll pound that stupid ass cat into his grave.


End file.
